Mejor muerto
by lirofis
Summary: Cuando Hinata deja a Konoha, con el corazón roto, pero decidida, la última persona que espera a ver sobre el borde de la taza de té es él. "Parece que has visto a un fantasma," él sonríe y Hinata piensa que algunas personas son simplemente mejores muertas.[Traduccion: Better off dead de wingedmercury]
1. Renuncia

**Resumen: **Cuando Hinata deja a Konoha, con el corazón roto, pero decidida, la última persona que espera ver sobre el borde de su taza de porcelana de té es el último Uchiha, cuya sangre y tripas y carne vio explotar como fuegos artificiales en la última guerra. Ella grita, escupiendo té caliente sobre su camisa."Parece que has visto a un fantasma," él sonríe y Hinata piensa que algunas personas simplemente son mejores muertas.. Sasuhina

**Nota:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una traducción autorizada de **"Better Off Dead" **escrita por **wingedmercury.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mejor muerto<span>**

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traducida por Lirofis_

* * *

><p><em>Manzanas en el verano, melocotones en el otoño, si no puedo tener a quien amo no quiero ninguno en absoluto<em>

"Tú estás-tu estas, ¿qué?" el Hokage le pregunta con incredulidad.

Hinata mira hacia abajo en el piso, hay un parche de color gris en la alfombra roja que ella encuentra extremadamente fascinante, un pequeña mancha de cuando el hijo mayor de él vomitó el invierno pasado. Ese año había sido una mala gripe. Él no sabe que _ella_ conoce el origen de esa mancha de vomito; o, tal vez, lo sabe. A veces, Hinata piensa que él sabe todo el tiempo.

"Estoy presentando mi renuncia", murmura Hinata, un sonido apenas audible. Ella todavía ve al piso, a sabiendas que si levanta la vista iba a ahogarse en el océano de los ojos de Naruto, que su resolución se disolvería como la sal, y ... y. Y ella debe ser más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte que eso.¿ Más fuerte por él? Más fuerte ... a pesar de él y gracias a él y todo, todo lo que hace y ha hecho y hará alguna vez es para él y.

Y ella está agotada

Sus papeles de renuncia están en una mano y en la otra un anuncio de periódico.

Naruto se levanta de repente, una ráfaga de papeles caen al suelo como plumas blancas y negras, y habla, pero Hinata no puede distinguir las palabras, su voz tiene la cadencia de una hermosa canción, y por un momento, Hinata se pierde en la melodía. Su mano fuerte, pesada descansa sobre su hombro y ella retrocede con un grito, el hechizo se ha roto, y su mano cae, inútilmente a su lado. Y porque es cobarde, y siempre ha sido una cobarde, sin decir palabra le entrega sus papeles de renuncia y vuela fuera de su oficina, con su largo cabello negro agitando por detrás de ella como un estandarte.

El día había comenzado normalmente; Hanabi estaba leyendo a su pequeño hijo la historia del patito feo. Hinata se encontraba de visita; ella estaba bebiendo té, sus ojos estaban vidriosos como un cámara; viendo a Hanabi hablar sobre patitos feos fue como escuchar a un pato graznando sobre las indignidades hecho a los animales menos afortunados: _y no era tan horrible, cariño, ¿cuándo los patitos eran malos con el pobre cisne? Oh sí, nunca hay que ser malo con los que son feos ..._

Salvo que Hanabi era el patito lindo y Hinata era fea : pero ella no era cisne. Hanabi tenía todo pero había robado a Konohamaru de Moegi después que este se lo había propuesto a esta última; Hanabi solía bromear sobre eso, _Yo sabía que él era demasiado bueno para ella_, y eso provocaba un nudo en el estómago a Hinata. Ella sabía lo que era ser un patito feo que nunca se convirtió en un cisne.

En cierto modo, esa crueldad hacia a Hanabi la perfecta líder de los Hyuga-eso era lo que Hinata estaba pensando mientras corría por las calles, con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, haciendo caso omiso a las personas que tratan de saludarla en la calle.

Perfecta. Esa palabra describe a Hanabi, ella es más bella, mas fuerte, más inteligente, ella es todo lo que Hinata no es.

Cinco años. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última,llamada, Gran guerra ninja, donde Madara fue duramente golpeado, y el cuerpo de Sasuke se rompió en mil pedazos, y luego enterrados debajo de la tierra, los pequeños trozos de carne, todo el desgarro y la sangre, oh la sangre cubrió la tierra y el cielo como una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales.

Naruto da un discurso cada año, en el aniversario del final de la guerra, él habla de lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke, _como un hermano_, él diría, y llora frente la multitud de habitantes de Konoha y se rasga las vestiduras, y golpea su pecho, detrás de él, un monumento blanco se encuentra delante del antiguo barrio Uchiha, y en su corazón, Hinata piensa que _todo es demasiado_, pero ella no dice nada y llora junto a las mujeres civiles. Pero por quién y porque llora eso es un misterio, incluso para ella.

Y Hinata está llorando ahora, está confundiendo el pasado y el presente, pero ella sabe de dónde vienen las lágrimas de ahora y rasga su pecho como la carne explosiva del traidor Uchiha.

Esa misma mañana, después del _Incidente del Patito Feo,_ como le gustaba llamarlo, Hinata caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad, molesta pero sin saber por qué, o qué hacer al respecto. Así que se compró una rosquilla, una taza de café y el periódico de la mañana, le pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

Ella había hojeado el periódico, sus ojos escaneaban todo las letras negras pero no comprendía nada. A escondidas, echó un vistazo a los anuncios personales, y considero ser lesbiana; había algunas propagandas en la sección de "Mujer busca Mujer". Era el consejo de Hanabi, en realidad, desde que obviamente Hinata tenía muy mala suerte con los hombres. Pero al final, ninguno de los anuncios la atraían y por eso se metió la torta azucarada en su boca y se lavó con el sabor dulce, con su café negro, ella pasó una página. Era la sección de empleo.

La página de periódico actualmente es agarrada por la mano de Hinata y está salpicada de lágrimas, mientras Hinata todavía corre, corre, sigue corriendo, como si ella pudiera dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo. Sobre el papel de periódico arrugado hay un anuncio en un círculo que dice lo siguiente:

_Nuevo Templo del Fuego (en la frontera con Te) está buscando Vírgenes Vestales para atender el fuego de nuestra Señora, bendito sea su nombre, el Hogar de la Diosa! Los beneficios incluyen la generosa paga, plena salud, una amplia sala en el templo, comida y ropa incluidos. Generoso paquete de vacaciones pagadas !_

_Los solicitantes deben ser mujeres, vírgenes, y deben estar dispuestos a hacer un compromiso de por vida a la Señora, bendito sea su nombre. Las entrevistas empiezan al final del mes. Esperamos conocerte pronto!_

Al final del anuncio, se dan las fechas y direcciones; Hinata los sabía de memoria.

Mientras Hinata carga su pequeño bolso — un cambio de ropa, una pequeña botella de jabón y su cepillo de dientes, una foto de su madre —ella se pregunta una vez mas ¿por qué está haciendo esto?, agita sus manos aún sobre su bolso y una cascada de imágenes revolotean su cabeza:

La boda de Naruto y Sakura. La boda de Tenten y Neji , Shikamaru y Temari , Choji e Ino , Hanabi y Konohamaru , lo peor de todo, su padre y una pechugona mujer de pelo negro , una oficial menor de la rama de la familia que había salvado su vida en la última guerra.

Y luego , los tres hijos de cabellos rosados de Naruto y Sakura , Hinata miraba a menudo como se metían a su cama desde su posición habitual fuera de la mansión Hokage , y _sí_, sabía que estaba al acecho, y _no_, ella apagaba su Byakugan al minuto que Sakura y Naruto empezaban a chuparse la cara , _muchas gracias_ . Hanabi le había dado una tarjeta de un buen terapeuta especializado en el _asesoramiento a los adictos al voyeurismo,_ y Hinata había quemado dicha tarjeta con chakra de fuego, una vez más, _muchas gracias_.

Hinata parpadea y mete el resto de sus posesiones en su bolsa y se limpia las lágrimas que causan ceguera a sus ojos. Ella sabe que Naruto es un buen padre, ella puede ver la bondad en sus ojos cuando da el beso de buenas noches a sus hijos, a pesar que Hinata está a muchos metros de distancia. Y ella sabe que Naruto es feliz, él ama mucho a Sakura, y siempre lo hará, y, a veces, cuando él besa a su esposa, Hinata no puede dejar de mirar, y ella piensa... piensa...

Ella piensa cosas que no debería pensar, y apaga su jutsu ocular y se golpea a sí misma en la cara, en los ojos, como si pudiera borrar todo lo que ha visto.

Y volviendo a la actualidad: mientras Hinata alcanza las puertas, el bolso encima del hombro lánguidamente, como si fuera una especie de vagabundo-despreocupado, su aliento se queda en la garganta porque todo el mundo está en la puerta-maldito sentido del drama de Naruto y su forma de llevar a todos y a sus madres a las puerta-y ahí está Sakura, con la misma mirada estúpida en su cara, la que es media-lo siento y media-nerviosa que siempre lleva alrededor de Hinata, porque ella_ sabe_.

Y a su lado esta Naruto, sus cabellos rubios que se mueven en el viento, con la gracia y la perfección de un campo de trigo blanqueada y sus ojos. Sus ojos también saben. _Aunque él finge que no_. Y entonces Hinata se maldice a sí misma, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, acechando el discípulo legendario del Sapo Sabio no era lo más inteligente que hacer, porque él _ podía sentirla todo el tiempo y nunca dijo nada, simplemente lo ignoró todo, como las sonrisas incomodas de Sakura y los saludos a medias_; y Hinata odia su vida, y deseo que la diosa del corazón, quien en no cree, darle un espacio en su bola de fuego bendecido.

Sus ojos recorrían, brevemente, a Kiba y Shino, están tomados de la mano, y sus ojos suplican que se quede. Y Kurenai sensei, su hijo de cinco años de edad en brazos, ella abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero la cierra de nuevo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Hinata.

Hinata se muerde el labio. La amargura se pone al día con ella, entonces: todo el mundo de pie en su camino, entre su cuerpo tembloroso y las puertas, todos ellos tienen un amante o un niño. Incluso Rock Lee, el feo número uno de Konoha, era el padre de varios (¡y llenos de juventud¡) hijos ilegítimos en los últimos cinco años, con varios y diversas, guapas mujeres civiles.

Y Hinata está sola. Siempre está sola. Y así que va a ofrecer su cuerpo, mente y alma a la diosa Vestal, donde por lo menos no estará rodeada _por personas que aman y son amados._

Ella se encuentra con los ojos de Naruto por última vez, y él sabe lo que ella está pensando y sintiendo — porque él siempre lo ha sabido, pero aun así, no hace ningún movimiento para reconocerlo realmente — y antes que alguien puede decirle que lo está haciendo es estúpido y temerario, y donde demonios va de todos modos — ella pone distancia y todo lo que queda de donde estaba parada son unos pétalos de rosa, fragantes y cayendo en el viento.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno es el primer capítulo, estaré actualizando pronto, =) si tienen alguna duda, dejen su comentario; (review plis -.-)<p> 


	2. Té y el acosador

**Nota:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una traducción autorizada de **"Better Off Dead" **escrita por **wingedmercury.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mejor muerto<strong>

_Escrita por Wingedmercury_

_Traducida por Lirofis_

* * *

><p>Hinata está bebiendo té, el líquido caliente esta espeso, y humeante, y puro lujo después de viajar a pie durante más de una semana, con poco para beber además de agua tibia de su cantimplora y café instantáneo. Hoy es el día de su entrevista, y Hinata está inquieta. Ella no puede evitarlo, el nerviosismo esta en su naturaleza. ¿Podrá ser aceptada como una Virgen Vestal? Dios sabe que tiene la parte virgen. ¿Qué pasa si no les gusta? ¿Entonces qué?<p>

¿Qué diablos está haciendo en esta ciudad costera?

Hinata sacude su cabeza y drena su taza de té, el camarero, un hombre atractivo con el pelo rojo, trae la recarga del té caro, importada -directamente-del-País del Te, la top línea, Té Lapsang Souchong. Él llega a ella, Hinata se da cuenta, coge la taza tartamudeando un g-g-gracias. Pero no lo anima a quedarse. Finalmente, se va, diciendo que no puede soportar ver a una chica joven y bonita triste, y que el té va por la casa.

Ha. Joven y bonita, por supuesto. Hinata mira fijamente su reflejo en la taza oscura, sus amplios ojos y labios tembladores. Toma una respiración profunda del té de pino perfumado fuerte, y eso estabiliza sus nervios. Ella toma el primer sorbo, y es la dicha; es chocolate y una cerveza de lúpulo oscura a la vez. Está caliente; el vapor envuelve su cara mientras bebe, y piensa que esto, _este_ néctar divino conocido como té, es la razón por qué el País del Té es tan acertadamente llamado. La felicidad en forma de una bebida pasajera es suya. Cuando termina, el camarero le sirve más. Dice que le trae alegría poner una sonrisa en su rostro, y ella tartamudea una respuesta confusa, ininteligible.

Quedo sola con su bebida, inhala una vez más el vapor aromático; el trasfondo de pino le hace pensar en sus compañeros de equipo. Shino, Kiba y Kurenai se habían puesto al día con ella poco después que había dejado las puertas; ella sabía que lo harían. Caminaron en silencio con ella durante mucho tiempo. Incluso Kiba, que era generalmente un tipo abre-la boca-mete- la pata, estaba lacónico. Sorprendentemente, fue Shino quien rompió el silencio: "Entendemos, Hinata. ¿Por qué? Porque somos tus amigos".

Hinata dejó de caminar en ese momento; ella se quedó inmóvil en medio del camino, de pie detrás de ella los tres miembros de su familia sustituta. Kiba puso una mano en su hombro. "Por favor, haznos saber dónde vas, Hinata-chan!" Akamaru ladró una afirmativa, y Kiba continuó, en voz baja, "Estamos preocupados por ti."

Pronto, sus compañeros de equipo estaban en círculo alrededor de ella, sus ojos suaves con entendimiento. Le habían visto deteriorarse en los últimos cinco años: al principio, Hinata había canalizado su descontento, descargando energía en el entrenamiento. El departamento de contabilidad recortaba su paga muchas veces por los daños causados a los campos de entrenamiento; una vez, había aporreado una vertiente rocosa entera cerca de un acantilado olvidado, y las piedras rodaron sobre el campo de entrenamiento, destruyéndolo. Tal vez había sido una apelación silenciosa: _Mira, Naruto-kun? Ella no es la única que puede golpear la tierra hasta que sus manos sangren y dañen el terreno_. Pero su paga había sido reducida y nada más se había dicho al respecto.

Finalmente, destruir objetos inanimados no era suficiente; pero tenía que hacerse _más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte, _¿no? ¿O sea, que estaba haciendo consigo misma? ¿Para quién se hacía ella más fuerte? Fue especialmente malo después de la boda lujosa del Hokage. Habían invitado a la ciudad entera, y Hinata había estado de pie entre los invitados borrachos e inclinativos con una risa apretada y una mirada muerta en sus ojos, como si fuera un animal disecado con su boca sujetada en una sonrisa salvaje.

Después de eso, la cara de Naruto había sido tallada sobre el monumento Hokage. Era enorme; sus ojos siempre parecían seguirla, a hacerle preguntas silenciosas que no sabía la respuesta. Durante un tiempo, Hinata había decidido morir mientras protegía a Naruto; pero ya que era tiempo de paz, nunca llegó a vivir ese sueño, a pesar de su colocación fortuita en ANBU. Se sentía como si hubiera una canción dentro de su cuerpo que estaba atrapado en su garganta, sintió que el fuego en su corazón moría como una vela apagada.

De noche, tocaba con su dedo la cicatriz en el pecho, donde Pein la había apuñalado: fue justo sobre su corazón. Un centímetro más bajo, había dicho Sakura y Hinata hubiera muerto.

Deseaba, a veces, que Pein hubiera sido más exacto; maldito Rinnegan, debería haber sido más preciso, podría haber apuntado al menos adecuadamente. Ese era el problema con el jutsu ocular: piensas que puedes ver todo, ver a través de las cosas y saber cosas; pero parece engañoso. Ver es creer, pero creyendo no implica veracidad. Ella silenciosamente maldice esa cicatriz mientras se quedaba dormida y en la mañana, contemplaba la enorme cabeza del Hokage, que se cierne sobre ella como un dirigible sonriente, y el único pensamiento que sonaba en su cabeza fue _¿por qué, por qué, porque?_

Todos estos pensamientos y recuerdos resonaron en la cabeza de Hinata mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo, y en sus ojos, ella encontró comprensión; era como bañarse en agua fría en un día caluroso. Estaba aliviada. Dio a todos un abrazo grupal improvisada y susurró que tomaba unas vacaciones en el país del té, y no, no sabía cuándo volvería, pero ella escribiría. Prometió.

Era cierto en gran parte, pero era lo más parecido a una mentira que Hinata alguna vez les había dicho. No quería que nadie supiera su paradero, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo. Se sentía mejor así, insistió ella misma, aunque su estómago se retorcido por las mentiras piadosas que salieron de sus labios.

Había permanecieron un rato en el claro, bebiendo en presencia del otro, hasta que Hinata insistió en que se vayan, antes que la despedida rompiera su resolución. Ellos revoloteaban lejos como sombras, como fragmentos de memoria. Mientras Hinata seguía caminando, libre de la mirada omnipresente del Monumento Hokage, respiraba un poco más fácil. El silencio se llenó sólo con los cantos de los pájaros y la luz del sol se filtró a través de los árboles; Hinata pensó en su nueva dirección en la vida, y por primera vez en años, estaba satisfecha. No feliz — había renunciado a eso— pero satisfecha.

Hinata eleva su copa a los labios y sonríe, pensando en los siete días de viaje a esta pequeña ciudad a las afueras del país del té; aquí, con sus lentes de contacto negras cubriendo sus ojos blanqueados, ella casi puede sentirse como un ser humano normal. Va a dejar su antigua vida flotando, como el vapor evanescente en su taza de té, y encontrará su fuego otra vez. Sigue sonriendo, ella toma un largo sorbo de té, baja la taza cuando siente una presencia que se sienta junto a ella; piensa que es probablemente el camarero, que viene a coquetear con ella otra vez-

Pero no lo es.

Hinata echa un vistazo sobre el borde de su taza de té de porcelana, y, sorprendida, escupe el té caliente en _su_ camisa: ella mira fijamente, el té que chorrea en su cara como una baba-la sustancia viscosa _muy, muy_ cara y deliciosa. La parte de su mente recuerda que es descortés mirar fijamente, al igual que es descortés escupir el té sobre un conocido, pero el resto de su cerebro está preocupada con el hecho que el hombre sentado frente a ella está muerto. ¿O al menos, lo estaba?

Ella lo había visto morir con sus propio, dos, irrefutable, ojos Byakugan-mejorables en la última guerra. Su carne y sangre y tripas habían sido destrozadas por el Rasen Shuriken de Naruto; él había explotado, y un instante después, Sakura había desmoronado la tierra debajo de sus pies, por lo que todos los fragmentos muy pequeños de Uchiha Sasuke habían sido enterrados bajo una avalancha de rocas.

Pero ahora, sentado frente a ella, esta Sasuke, repleta de piel pálida, cabello oscuro, ojos, frescos, fríos... aunque los anillos oscuros bajo los ojos son nuevos. Se parece a una versión más pálido y atormentado del hombre que había visto morir en el campo de batalla, hace muchos años.

"Parece que has visto a un fantasma," él sonríe; ella recuerda, que él solía sonreír todo el tiempo, en la academia; la acción es familiar y _desconcertante_ al mismo tiempo. La incomodidad aumenta a medida que Hinata se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez que Sasuke ha hablado con ella. Lo que es gracioso, porque ellos se conocen toda su vida, pero simplemente nunca habían interactuado, ni siquiera para decir: "Hola" o "buen clima, verdad?"

"Yo-yo-yo ..." tartamudea Hinata. De alguna manera, se las arregla para poner su taza sobre la mesa de arce pulido sin romper la porcelana azul con dibujos exquisitos, sin embargo ella tiembla, y derrama algo del té oscuro sobre el mostrador.

No puede ser él. ¿Puede? ¿Qué pasa si no es él? Pero por otra parte, ¿qué pasa si es? De repente, ella exclama, "He dejado peonías blancas sobre tu tumba, cada año!" No sabe por qué dice esto, pero es cierto.

Sasuke la mira como si estuviera loca, y luego ladra a carcajadas, el sonido la asusta. "Peonías? Tch. Eso es lo que tienen en las bodas."

Hinata siente arder sus mejillas; pero ella no es tímida, ya no es una persona fácil de convencer, a pesar de su eterna inclinación por el tartamudeo. Ella ha enfrentado a los miembros de Akatsuki y zombis por montones; y se convence que un Uchiha, teóricamente muerto, no la asusta. "Yo los es-escogi po-porque ellos s-s-simbolizan c-compasión". Ella traga aire de forma audible antes de añadir, "Y n-nobleza" Hinata mira abajo en la cima de mesa y su dedo vaga por el charco de té frío.

" Hn." El Uchiha se inclina hacia adelante en sus codos y descansa su barbilla en sus manos; por alguna razón, el gesto recuerda a Hinata a una pantera que está al acecho, y un sudor frío estalla a lo largo de su espalda. "Escuche Hinata," comienza Sasuke con una voz rara, el humor de la situación – ya que estaban discutiendo sobre cual arreglo floral dejo en su lapida durante los últimos cinco años - lo puso de un humor extraño. Él chasquea, "No vine aquí para hablar sobre estúpidas _flores_"

Espontáneamente, Hinata extiende la mano _despacio, despacio,_ y toca su piel; esta frio, pero no es el frío de piedra. Asi que. Él no es un zombi. Solamente para asegurarse, Hinata activa su Byakugan, y de verdad, es realmente Sasuke, con su chakra parecido a un rayo y una oscuridad palpable que se cierne alrededor de él como una capa. Ella retira su mano y se sienta otra vez , _despacio, despacio_. "¿Estás realmente vivo? " Ella quiere que suene una afirmación, pero esto sale como una pregunta.

Sasuke no le hace caso. "Aquel templo al que quieres aplicar: es una secta controlado por algún anciano loco. Ellos sacrifican a una virgen cada año a la supuesta 'diosa'." Él le mira penetrando antes de agregar, " las sortean"

"Sortean?" -pregunta, confundida.

"Para ver quién va a ser sacrificada", dice, como si estuviera explicando algo obvio para un niño estúpido.

"Ah" Hinata responde, todavía sorprendida. Y luego: "Espera ¿Cómo...?"

Es una pregunta sin terminar, pero lo entiende. "Te he estado siguiendo," responde simplemente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Él empieza a explicar cómo, durante los últimos años, ha estado merodeando Konoha, solo observando a las personas continuar con su vida: los niños de cabello rosa de Naruto y Sakura, el ANBU apareciendo y desapareciendo, la nueva cabeza tallada del Hokage en la montaña. Dice que la cabeza Naruto no es una réplica justa; no parece lo suficientemente idiota al de la vida real y Hinata ríe nerviosamente.

"Verás", prosigue, "he encontrado una manera de eludir la técnica sensorial de Naruto. Simplemente escondo mi chakra detrás de ti. El dobe está tan ocupado evitándote — ignora cómo se siente — que eres como una zona segura entre yo y el Sapo Idiota."

Hinata parpadea; la triste enferma verdad es cada vez más evidente. "¿Así que has estado siguiéndome? ¿De modo que nadie pudo sentirte?" dijo entre dietes. Parece una locura. Un hombre muerto ha estado acosando mientras ella acosaba a Naruto para que Naruto no se diera cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke.

Sasuke asiente. "Pero ya basta de eso", replica, como si _eso_ fuera de lo más común.

Él quiere decirle algo importante, pero ella interrumpe, "¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Su voz tiembla; ella está horrorizada, y se siente enferma del estómago.

"Por un año". Él se encoge de hombros. "Nunca vi nada inapropiado, como cuando te cambiabas de ropa o duchabas — a diferencia de alguien que conozco." Parpadea en forma sugerente y Hinata se pone roja, roja como el fuego, porque definitivamente _sabe_ que _ella_ ha visto a Naruto desvestirse y más que un par de veces.

"¡Oh!" dice, a falta de palabras.

"De todos modos, Hyuga, tengo una propuesta para ti." El muerto viviente Uchiha tiende su mano, y Hinata, aturdida por los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco minutos, dócilmente pone su mano en la suya. "Tengo un trabajo para ti. Algo mucho mejor que convertirse en un chivo expiatorio de una secta religiosa," se burla. "Necesito que me mates".

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


End file.
